


【mystic messenger】pleasure residues

by lauciotz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauciotz/pseuds/lauciotz
Summary: *CP：Saeyoung*MC*初次尝试在ao3发东西所以不懂tag...*包含脑内XX，自X等要素，描写很露骨很露骨*作者懒癌晚期&有病不吃药系列*非常欢迎评论私信讨论剧情*补档，懒得搞加黑下划线排版等我实习观光结束了再来（？）*外传&前传性质





	【mystic messenger】pleasure residues

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：Saeyoung*MC  
> *初次尝试在ao3发东西所以不懂tag...  
> *包含脑内XX，自X等要素，描写很露骨很露骨  
> *作者懒癌晚期&有病不吃药系列  
> *非常欢迎评论私信讨论剧情  
> *补档，懒得搞加黑下划线排版等我实习观光结束了再来（？）  
> *外传&前传性质

【mystic messenger】pleasure residues   
当幻象中的你舔吻他耳垂时，saeyoung choi还是没能忍住那声呻吟。  
=====================================================================  
“......”  
宽大的电脑椅发出嘎吱的酸响，像是泄愤一样撞上了桌子的木杆，像是作为一首抒情曲最后的谢幕，为这漫长又可耻的仪式画上可笑的休止符。  
不过这场绝妙的音乐盛会似乎并未得到欣赏——从紧接而来的纸巾被粗暴抽出的摩擦音、还有强忍着某些情绪下咬紧牙关的无意义的咒骂就能看出，唯一的观众对此并不买账。  
“SHIT.”  
Saeyoung choi无意识的咬紧了后槽牙，曾被训练的直面毒虫都不会颤抖的手指却在此刻无法抑制的抖动。他的脸色潮红，蜜色的眼里带着饕足的倦意，却随后被潮水般涌来的羞耻和自我憎恶所取代。  
。  
。  
。  
Saeyoung choi忍不住呻吟出声。  
耳机线凌乱的在他毛茸茸的红发内绕了不知道几圈，但接口还是坚定的插在电脑的连接口上，让耳机的主人可以忘我的投入在视频内女孩的声音里。  
而带着耳机的那个人，蜜色的眼里之后视频中你的身影，双手则不停地在自己的阴茎上来回撸动。  
他在自慰。  
这还真是优雅的名词，即使是这种情况也不忘自我吐槽的saeyoung choi迷迷糊糊的想到。至少这样能让他看起来，呃，文雅一些？  
但他的冷笑话并没有得到任何回应。现在没有那个熟悉的声音陪他疯玩傻闹，也不会有个傻姑娘一直笑着注视着他然后对他每一句话都认真的思考和回复，说到兴头上时可爱的棕色大眼睛还会噗咂几下，像是一只可爱的小鹿。  
指尖触及阴茎顶端樱色的小口，视频中的你似乎意识到什么了一样别扭的皱了下眉，而这巧合般的同步率让saeyoung的喉结不停的抖动。他像是一只饥渴的野兽，眼睛死死地盯着视频中有关你的一切，像是要将全部东西的记下来一样。

想让你哭泣，倒在他的怀里不停地抽泣，而他会不紧不慢的掰开你紧紧抓着床单的手——一根手指一根手指的——然后满意的欣赏着你那不停颤动的身体，然后俯下身亲吻，从湿漉漉的腹部一直亲到微汗的胸前，然后带有些小恶意的咬住已经通红发硬的乳尖，让那因为激烈的性爱而不断颤抖的双乳得以平缓。  
随后，亲吻会一直向上延续，顺着精致的锁骨一路吻到颤抖的喉咙，最后咬住那娇软湿润的嘴唇。你们的亲吻会是潮湿又温热的，说不定还会带有甜丝丝的巧克力味。Saeyoung喜欢在亲吻中用舌尖舔舐你的舌尖，尤其是喜欢双唇缠绵却不得不分离时留下的暧昧的丝线。晶莹的唾液在两双同样潮湿红润的唇上留下藕断丝连的证据。

就像你们之间的关系一样。  
Saeyoung choi永远也不会离开MC，那么MC也是saeyoung choi永远的爱人。  
想到这里，saeyoung的脸颊越来越红——他的那玩意已经直挺挺的立起，高傲翘起一个健康的弧度。他的阴茎饱足粗长，虽然不想一些欧美人那样过于强调大小而忽略了长相。Saeyoung的长度和粗细都是正好能让女性得到最大满足的，而他的形状更是能让无数女性爱的欲仙欲死。  
他的阴茎是健康的小麦色，皮肤也没有过于松弛或者紧绷的毛病，没有精心修剪周围也只是淅淅沥沥长了一些红色的耻毛，顶端更是健康且漂亮的粉色。即使是青筋暴起的状态，也不会让人有‘丑陋’的想法，反而有了种神秘的美感。  
而此刻，这让无数女性梦寐以求的‘宝物’却被手指粗鲁的对待。满是枪茧的手粗暴的上下扯着阴茎边娇嫩的皮肤。Saeyoung的呼吸越来越粗，即使是咬紧牙尖也忍不住露出了几声让人骨头都酥麻的喘息。  
他的眼里都是你。  
想要将你摁在床上，将裙摆粗鲁的撕下然后就插入，让那湿热紧致的腔道温暖他的身体，最好这时候再来点虚弱的哭泣，配合着动情的拒绝——但是抗拒是没用的，一个退役的特工也能将自己的小女友操到第二天都走不动路。  
想要将还在洗澡的你搂在怀里，然后看着羞红脸的你缓慢的坐在他挺直的阴茎上，感受着温热的水和那简直是要将他榨干的内壁，一点点享受着被内壁柔软的颗粒和褶皱摩擦的快乐——然后假借洗澡的名义用滑腻的浴液将你的浑身都摸边，并享受着过程中你被过度快感击溃的哭泣。  
想要让你哭泣，只能在他的怀里这么疯狂的哭泣着，被过度的快乐打击到脑袋都不清醒了，棕色的双眼里没有了往日的神采，却也只能映射出他一个人的影子。

Saeyoung choi就是这样一个病态疯狂没有理智的潜在犯。

他的骨子内住着一只恶劣的野兽，喜爱用温和绅士的举动将猎物麻痹，然后彻底的征服。他享受着你的哭泣，还恶劣的渴望让怀中的你因为过度的快乐崩溃的大哭。  
手指更快的撸动，saeyoung choi脑海内的臆想也越来越疯狂，越来越香艳。  
最后，当幻象中的你舔吻他耳垂时，saeyoung choi还是没能忍住那声呻吟。热流涌出，他早已用纸巾堵住了阴茎口，却还是堵不住液体喷涌的鸣叫。  
“......”  
心理医生的指导是堵不如疏，但是恢复理智的saeyoung choi决不允许不稳定的自己碰你一根汗毛。他不敢赌，那个渴望着听到你的哭泣的agent707还会不会占据他的大脑——而他最害怕的，是saeyoung choi也想听。  
所以他又一次的躲在阴暗的角落里，听着喜欢的女孩的声音来了一发。  
“SHIT.”  
强烈的自我憎恶再次涌上大脑，但saeyoung choi已经什么都不想管了。  
预计的几张还是不够，所以他又抽了几张纸，收拾好残局后将大纸团扔进了垃圾桶。他整理了一下衣服，熟练地将面前的视频切换成最新的豪车广告，并且给等待回复的弟弟发了一个笑的表情包。  
可他的手指却还在颤抖。  
残留的快感折磨着他的理智，疯狂的告诉他一个开过荤的人对快感的抵抗力究竟多么弱——他有多怀念曾经跟你的快乐，就有多恐惧自己会把控不住。

该死的......快感，残留。

 

。  
。  
。  
Saeyoung choi晃了晃脑袋，眼睛随意的瞟向RFA的聊天室——你似乎跟jaehee在她自己的咖啡店交流‘女孩子们的话题’。幸亏痛失大将的jumin似乎没有上线，不然他一定会把不停抱怨jumin反人类和不坦率的yoosung拉去享受一下半夜赶死线的快乐。  
跟jaehee聊天吗，那挺正常的——saeyoung百无聊赖的在RFA和不耐烦地saeran间来回切换，还有心思给已经快被点炸的弟弟发一个贱笑的熊猫头——可内心深处似乎有什么声音告诉他，有什么事情要改变了。  
而那，是另一个故事了。


End file.
